


Eyes

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Murder and Mozzarella, F/M, Jack's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Phryne sits in her drawing room alone and thinks about her estranged Inspector's eyes.





	Eyes

Eyes that change color with the tint of his tie, his mood. His emotions vary the hue of eyes an impossible blue. Eyes loving. Eyes kind. Amused and charmed, his eyes danced with me across a crowded room.

Eyes with a vacant, troubled stare. His body leaned against my fireplace while his eyes focused on a fathomless past. Could he see me within the nothingness of that thousand-yard stare? I was there.

Eyes fierce. Judge and jury eyes. Eyes of conviction and of honor. Eyes forgiving and accepting. Yielding, humble, cast down, eyes bright with unshed tears.

Eyes that saw what was hidden behind my clever mask. Eyes closed in silent prayer, in meditation. Eyes red with strain, lack of sleep, too much drink. Eyes jaded, fed up, finished. With me?

Eyes seeing right through me. Eyes not acknowledging me. Eyes no longer owning me. Eyes not touching me. Eyes that looked away.

Eyes the blue of water. The hidden depths of the Pacific Ocean. Mountain stream eyes, coldness, frigidity. Cascades of disapproval.

Cool blue eyes. Eyes violet with anger. Eyes deep pooled, black with secrets not shared or spoken. Eyes darkest blue, pain suffused. Why won’t you see me?

Eyes gray with confusion. Eyes hurt, lost, and lonely. Eyes disturbed, worried, distraught.

His eyes penetrated me with thrusts of empathy and acceptance. Eyes filling me with reflections of my beauty, my valor, my worth. Eyes once seeking and finding me. Eyes that touched me. Eyes that had me in silent soul embrace.

Flashes of anger, storm cloud, thunder, shuttered. Shattered. Am I invisible when you don’t see me? Won’t see me eyes? I exist. My old friends assure me. And, the more I see of them the less I see of you.

Eyes demanding, possessive, jealous. Eyes trying for liberality. And failing. Eyes blood shot, exhausted. Eyes looking inward. Eyes stubborn and uncompromising.

Eyes that once dared meet mine. Eyes that chose to look away. Eyes that read my thoughts. Eyes that seduced me. Eyes that wanted more from me than I was willing to give, wanted to give, knew how to give. Eyes that required constancy and loyalty. Eyes I hate. Eyes I love. Eyes I left, time and again. Eyes I no longer see myself reflected in.

Damn your eyes! Can’t you see that I was just reminiscing with Compton? 

Eyes that once followed me as I moved about a room. Eyes that teased and thrust and parried. Eyes big, bright and merry.

Eyes that ruined my appetite for the anonymous darkness of desperate dalliances. Passion mirrored in my eyes alone.

One sweet night you lay beside me, I gently caressed your cool body with my warm hands. Your eyes moved beneath lowered lids, your long pale lashes fluttered. Were you aware of my conquest of the bastion of those blue pajamas? Morning eyes that would not meet mine. Why was there shame in my seeing you for the first time?

Now, your eyes are blind to me.

I saw the way she looked at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Two quotes inspired me in this little fic. 'The eyes are the window to the soul' (which is multi-sourced as from Cicero, Shakespeare, the Bible, and cliche.) And, Jane Austen from Pride and Prejudice, when Darcy says to Miss Bingley, the cat: 'I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.'


End file.
